


The Long Game

by foreverfelicityqueen (stydiasredstring), holysmoaksoliver



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7577785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stydiasredstring/pseuds/foreverfelicityqueen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/holysmoaksoliver/pseuds/holysmoaksoliver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of oneshots surrounding the relationship of Josh Matthews and Maya Hart as they struggle to play the long game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Three in the morning and I'm here for you

**Author's Note:**

> Josh wakes up in the middle of the night for a phone call, but he doesn't mind so much when he sees who's on the other line.

He had been sound asleep when his phone started to ring, dragging him from the depths of his dreams. He wanted to ignore whatever friend and whatever party they were clearly calling in from, but curiosity got the better of him. His eyes were barely opened when he picked up the device, scowling at the glowing numbers that read just after 3 am. But then he focused on the name, and every ounce of exhaustion seemed to zap from his system at once. 

“Maya?” He could feel the panic that was sitting there, wondering what could be wrong. 

“Hey Josh.” She sounded far away, like the distance between them could be heard through a phone line. 

“Are you okay?” He was already getting up, tossing the covers aside, as he reached for his shoes. It was nearly a two hour drive to the city, but he would go. He would do it if she needed him. “I’ll come get you.”

“Josh I’m fine, I’m at home.” she said, and he could hear the hesitation in her voice. “I just… I needed to talk to someone.”

He had stopped mid hoodie grab and listened to her words. She sounded upset, but not hurt, so he settled back into his mattress.  “Are you sure you don’t want me to come?”

She didn’t reply at first, and he wondered how much she really wanted to tell him to come. But instead she just sighed. “Boing, the last thing I want is you to get in a car when you’re tired and drive up here. I just, sorry this was stupid.”

“No, Maya. You can always call me,” he said taking a deep breath. “Whether it’s three in the morning or three in the afternoon. I’m always here if you need to talk.”

“Thanks.” Another pause, and Josh wished it could see her face to get a glimpse at what she was thinking. 

“So,” he said smiling at the phone. “What’s up with this weather?”

She laughed, and he couldn’t help but feel proud of that. 

“You want to talk about the weather?”

“I want to talk about whatever you want to talk about,” he insisted. “Even if it takes all night to get to it.”

“I feel dumb though,” her voice got small again. It was the tone it was starting to associate with her insecurities. So he knew he had to tread lightly, because the last thing he wanted was for Maya to close up on him. Her friendship meant to much to him. 

“Maya come on, you’ve never said a dumb thing in your life.”

“I feel like like I’m betraying him.” She paused, maybe to adjust, maybe to convince herself to continue. “My dad. I know it’s stupid. He left. It was his choice to walk out on my mom and me. But sometimes when I’m with Shawn, I just feel like I’m the one who walked out on my dad. Like maybe I could have tried harder to keep him in my life. And then I feel guilty because Shawn has been an amazing guy. He is an amazing guy. And I could never find anyone better for my family.”

“I’d be worried if you didn’t feel bad.”

“Thanks for that,” she scoffed. 

“I just mean. that you carry the weight of your world on your shoulders. I’ve seen you do it,” he said, smiling when he recalled her face the last time he saw her. “And I would be worried if for some reason you weren’t acting like you again.”

“I wish I could show him sometimes,” she replied, but it almost sounded like she wasn’t even talking to him anymore. “That he made the wrong choice when he left. That he’s the one missing out on something. Not me.”

“Maybe you can.” Josh could almost picture her eyebrows arching at his words. “Maybe by being the best Maya you can be, you can prove him wrong. Go off into the world and do amazing things. Travel and change people. I guarantee at the end of it all. He’s gonna be the one who feels like they lost out on something. All the while you will have an amazing life, great friends, a wonderful family. You’ll be happy. And he’s gonna be kicking himself because it’s his own fault he couldn’t be there.”

He wished he’d went to her, not because he couldn’t picture her face, or imagine her smile. But because he wanted to wrap her in a hug. He wanted to let her fall apart in his arms, just so she knew she could. But he couldn’t do that over the phone. 

“Josh?”

“Yeah Maya?”

“Would you stay on the phone with me, just a little longer.”

“As long as you need.”


	2. A Valen-Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having your birthday on a holiday sucks. Just ask Josh. Although he might have a different opinion on things now.

It’s rare that Josh calls Maya, despite the fact that they talk almost every night. He tells himself that he’s keeping his distance, that she’s only sixteen years old, that they both still have so much to learn before ‘someday’. But he’d be lying if he said that he didn’t think about her, that he didn’t wait for her phone calls at night, that he didn’t grin every time her name flashed across his phone. It had been a year and a half years since they sat on the bench at the ski lodge and held hands. They’d become such good friends since then- mostly through phone calls and the random snapchats she sends him. He doesn’t understand the draw of the app, but he likes that it makes him feel connected to her life. He’s in Manhattan now- his first year studying at NYU- but he doesn’t see her much. It’s partially intentional and partially because of his insane course load.

It was Valentine’s Day. The day itself wasn’t especially significant to Josh, except that it was also his birthday. All of his friends of course had other, more romantic plans. He shouldn’t be as annoyed as he was, it happened this way every year. But it was the first year he was away from home and although his parents and siblings had called, it still wasn’t feeling very happy.

The line rang only once before she answered.

“Happy happy birthday, I’m singing this to you--” she began in a loud sing-song voice.

“You’ve been spending too much time with Riley,” he quipped in reply.

“That may be a truth fact,” she sighed. “But happy happy birthday, I’m singing this to you---” she sang again.

Josh smiled, laying back on his dorm room bed and tucking an arm under his head. “Thank you, Maya.” His voice was quieter now, still amused, but more content than he’d felt all day.

“For what Boing? I haven’t even given you your present yet.”

He quirked a brow, despite himself. Maya and Riley really were the perfect best friends. Their individual types of crazy kind of canceled each other out.

“Should I be concerned?”

“Just meet me at Pier 25 in an hour.”

\---

Mini golf had been a surprise. He didn’t even know something like that existed in Manhattan. He barely remembered telling Maya that his favorite birthday was when he turned nine. Cory and Topanga, Eric and Morgan had all come home to celebrate, and they went as a family to an indoor course to play mini golf.

However Pier 25 was not an indoor course. And it was February. And freezing.

“It’s sweet of you Maya, really but-- but they’re closed.”

She was leaning against a bench, bundled up in her winter coat, hat and gloves, her nose already pink from the cold.

Maya laughed. “Oh ye of little faith,” she said, arching a brow with a devious look in her eye. She held up two mini golf clubs and a handful of balls.

“Where did you get those?”

She shrugged. “Just saving them for a rainy day.” Her bottom lip quivered with a shiver from the temperature, but she was determined, he could see it in the look in her eye, the set of her jaw, the square of her shoulders. She wasn’t letting him leave until they’d played a round.

“Or a snowy one,” he countered. Josh shook his head, reaching out for one of the clubs. “Your answer earlier should have been yes,” he sighed. “Yes, I should be concerned.”

He should be concerned. But not because of her mini golf idea. She was dangerous for him in a million other little ways he couldn’t admit to himself. Like the way she brushed her hair away from her eyes and tucked it behind her ear, or the little squeal she let out when she made par on one of the holes. Or the subtle change in the tone of her voice when she was starting to fall asleep on the phone. And that was saying nothing of the way she made him laugh, the way she sighed a little when she was nervous about sounding emotional or vulnerable.

“You going to take your shot or are you trying to move it into the hole telepathically?” Maya jested, bumping her shoulder into his.

Josh raked a hand through his hair, trying to shake the thoughts loose from his mind. “Just lining up the shot,” he said with a weak laugh.

“Let’s go already Tiger Woods. My ears and nose are frozen.”

“This was your idea, Maya,” he reminded her.

She pushed him toward the ball. They were on the ninth hole and they’d had to clear snow away from the last one by hand. “I think we should just go all or nothing on this hole. Whoever makes it first wins.”

Josh glanced over his shoulder and nodded once in agreement. He was chilled to the bone, but he wasn’t about to complain-- not when she’d put this whole thing together for him. He lined up his shot, and swung, hitting it straight into the hole.

“A hole in one?!” Maya cried. 

Josh spun around in celebration, eyes dancing with delight and excitement.

“You’ve been holding out on me!” Maya complained. “You hustled me. You--”

Josh pressed his hand to her mouth, pulling her down to the ground. At the main gate stood two police officers, eyes scanning for the source of noise inside. Josh’s eyes darted back to Maya’s. She reached for his hand, slowly lowering it from her mouth. He felt a lump form in his throat, his heart racing although he couldn’t be sure if it was from the situation or the warmth of her hand radiating through his glove.

“Just stay low,” she whispered. “I don’t think they can see us from there.”

He nodded, following her lead as she began crawling along the walkway. Benches, windmills and a water fountain obscured them from the officer’s view. By the time they found their way back through the hole in the fence, the officers were gone. Even still, she grabbed his hand and ran as hard as she could until the pier vanished from sight.

Later that night, Josh mused about the difference a decade could make. Mini golf was still his favorite birthday pastime. Even if now he had a different reason why.


	3. Nothing I'd Trade Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One guest at her mom's wedding always seems to see her right down to her soul, helping her see what she already knew.

Maya wouldn’t trade this day for anything in the world. As she stood off to the side, watching as Auggie and Ava dance circles around Riley and Lucas, she couldn’t help but smile. This is what she’d wished for so long ago. All those nights sitting with Riley in the bay window, listening to her endless speeches about hopes and dreams, and they’d finally come true for her. She finally had a dad. Someone she could count on to love her, and help her, and just be there for her. And it made her teary eyed as she watched her mother and Shawn across the way. 

“You look nice tonight.”

She smiled at Josh as he took the empty seat next to her, setting his glass of punch down. He looked every bit as drool worthy in his real tux as he had in her ill fated fantasy back at the lodge. 

“Thanks Boing,” she replied, taking triumph in the way he shook his head and smirked. “You don’t look half bad yourself.”

“You doing okay?” The concern wasn’t obvious in his voice, but she heard it still, creeping as he gave her a smile. “Heard you made quite the speech during the ceremony.”

“Riley text you that?” 

“She was worried you’d need someone to talk to,” he inched his chair a little closer to her, but she could see how his eyes tracked his own movements, like was feared getting too close. “Plus I was already on the way over.”

“Enjoy wedding receptions that much?” She teased with a raised brow, causing him to shake his head a little.

“Shawn’s family. I’d hate if I missed something like this,” he stated, looking away like he remembered something. He rummaged in his pocket until he pulled out his phone. “Not high quality, but my parents will freak if I don’t get a few pictures.”

Maya nodded, expecting Josh to get up and take photos of everyone. But instead he stayed seated, taking pictures from where they were. A few of Topanga dancing with Feeny, then he moved on to the glares Cory was sending to Lucas, finally ending on her mom and Shawn. 

“They really look in love,” Josh mused, showing her is last shot. “It reminds me of my parents wedding picture. They just look so lost in each other in that one. And sometimes, even now. I still see my dad look at her that way.”

“What way do you mean?” Because when she was with Josh she couldn’t help letting the hope and promise soar just a little higher. She wanted to hear him say the words, even if they weren’t directed back to them.

“Like he could do anything as long as she’s in his life,” Josh replied, looking a bit sheepish. “She looks at him the same way. I think it’s the point of it all. To find some who lifts you up, who reminds you that you can reach any goal.”

Maya looked back at her mom and Shawn, as he dipped Katy and she laughed in return. “He’s good enough for her. I didn’t think anyone would be, not after I saw how much my dad leaving hurt her . But Shawn? He showed my mom she still had that one thing I thought she’d lost. She still had hope inside.”

“You still have that hope?”

His gaze was fully on her now, she could feel it. But she wasn’t ready to look him in the eye. “I thought by letting go of the parts that were Riley, I was letting go of that hope too. I thought I had too in order to be me again. But that’s dumb. I wasn’t hoping for my mom and Shawn because I was acting like Riley. I wanted this. I wanted them to be happy. I wanted us to be happy. Long before I lost my way.”

“That’s good,” he said as he stood. She thought he’d go join one of the other’s but instead his hand unfolded in front of her, a softer smile gracing his features. “Would you like to dance?”

She wasn’t sure if she should say yes. If it’d be too weird for her to dance with a boy who was a maybe someday, but she had already made a promise to herself. She was still going to hope, she was still going to want. Because it brought her a peace that nothing else seemed too.

She rested her hand in his and followed him to the dance floor. His free arm rested against the small of her back, and Maya took that as her cue to wrap hers around his shoulder. And Josh just grinned at her. They only danced together for the length of a song before Auggie began pulling on his uncle’s jacket, begging for him to play. 

“It’s cool,” Maya said waving them off. Josh mouthed I’m sorry as he was pulled away. But Maya didn’t have long to think about it before Shawn slid up next to her.

“So should I be worried about that? I feel like I should be worried.”

Maya laughed shaking her head. “Josh and I are friends. Nothing more.”

“But you want it to be more.” It wasn’t a question, but she did sense some curiosity in his voice.

When she turned to face him, he offered her his arm. And soon she was twirling along with him too.

“I don’t know,” she finally answered, as the evening drew later. “About Josh. I like him, I have for a long time. But who knows.”

“Well, I for one don’t think any guy could ever be good enough for you,” Shawn said giving her a smirk. “But I know you well enough to know, you’re smart enough to make good choices when they come up. Maybe it won’t be Josh, maybe it will. But when the time comes you’ll know.”

“How can you be so sure?”

Shawn looked away then, catching sight of Katy as she talked with Feeny. “Trust me, you’ll know. In the meantime, don’t rush anything. You have plenty of life ahead of you.”

“Thanks Shawn,” she said resting her head on his shoulder. He wasn’t her father. He wasn’t the person she’d sat up at night wishing would come through her door and tell her a story or calm her fears. But he was more of a dad in the last year, than he father had been in five. And she couldn’t be happier to have him in her family. 

 


End file.
